RunAway Dreams
by SuperSpyGirl61197
Summary: The air around me was cold, my feet toke small and slow steps as I made my way closer and closer. I had to feel, not see because everything was dark. Standing, waiting as my black leather boots wanted to move, wanted to go home; but I couldn't. I had to.
1. Chapter 1

The air around me was cold, my feet toke small and slow steps as I made my way closer and closer. I had to feel, not see because everything was dark. I reached out infront on me and felt a cold, metal wall. My fingers glied down and waved over each screw that was placed exactly 5inches away from the next. I was on the rooftop of the richest hotel in Virginia; The Jefferson. Standing, waiting as my black leather boots wanted to move, wanted to go home; but I couldn't. I had to stay. My head tilted down and around my wrist were three numbers glowing in the dark, 2 5 9. Yes, the time. It was two fifty nine and the time to meet was three in the morning. One minute was all it toke, I started to get worried, what if he didn't show? What if he thought this was stupid? I looked around franticly and as I snapped my neck around there he was. Towering me both in height and in skill.

"You didn't think I'd be a no-show, did you?" He asked and smiled that smirk.

"Ya never really know these days." He grabbed my hand towards the helicopter and I hoped in the passenger seat. The headphones cuffed my ears and cut off everything from the outside world. And all that was left, was Zach.

The ground rumbled and the propeller spun faster and faster each second. I started to wonder, would my friends be ok? But this was the only plan I had, the only way. I couldn't trust anyone right now. So then why was I trusting zach, you my ask. Well I don't know, I'll tell you when I figure that out. Zach locked his elbows and stared straight, not looking at me once the whole ride. This was no vacation, this was going to be dangerous and all kinds of bad guys. Hearts could get broken and so could actual bodies. If your in for the ride, make sure you wear your seatbelt.

**Hey guy tell me what ya'll think. This is only the begining but there is plenty more for those who review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When we landed at some sort of abandoned airport, I had no idea why we were here. Zach didn't tell me anything because he was afraid I would just tell my friends. I was crappy from having to get up so early and I was hungry so I did have a bit of an attitude. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll find out when we get there," he said and just kept walking toward the car.

"Come on Zach just tell me," Is there a problem with wanting to know where the guy who kind of is your boyfriend but isn't you boyfriend at all is taking you? I don't think so.

"Just trust me alright," Did he say trust?

"Excuse me?" And I stopped in my tracks, which lead Zach to turn around. It had gotten brighter from three in the morning. I could know tell that Zach's eyes seemed wore out and tired. Indeed they did still remind me of emeralds, there was just something that was missing. "Did you just tell me to trust you? _Me_ trust _you_? You must be insane!" I was flipping out at what he requested.

"Cammie stop you are going to get us off schedule. There are places we need to go."

"Oh I'm sorry did you need to meet with your mom and discuss which Chinese torture your going to use on me? Or is that later tonight? Because I'm not so sure if you really are the good guy anymore."

He voice got dark. A feeling that I had gone to far but I wouldn't take it back for the life of me, "I told you to never mention my mother. She's bad news Cammie and if you ever thought I was working with her, you can damn right just take care of yourself."

"I'm just not sure if I can trust the one guy I liked, than crushed on, then kissed, than hated, than loved, than hated, than was lied to by. Face it, your more of a keep to yourself kind of guy, and it doesn't really help."

"If you don't trust me than why did you even bother to come?"

"I thought maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time you wouldn't treat me like an amateur, but as your equal. Because that is what I am, your equal."

"Cammie I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you the whole truth. And it's not because I think I'm better than you, it's because I didn't want to hurt you." The conversation just ended after that. I really couldn't think of anything to say. I'm pretty sure thank you would have worked though. Why is it that we fight so much more than normal people? Oh I can answer that, maybe it's because we aren't normal people. We're spies. Zach just turned around again and started for the black SUV. I was told it was our ride to home. That once we got there we would get a new one.

The "safe house" as Zach put it, was small and brick. It was in sort of an abandoned town somewhere in North Dakota. It seemed a little nasty on the outside but the inside it was practically a jail. The only good part was a loft and the balcony looked right over the family room. So right when you walked in you would be in the family room which had a flat screen on the wall, a couch and two love seats. (Well actually there were two good parts) There were stairs in the family room, which up stairs there was 1 full baths and two only problem was the rooms were terible and ugly. No windows in the whole house and no basement. Once we got in Zach told me I wasn't allowed to leave until I was given permission. So basically I was back to where I started, not confronting my fears but hiding from them.

_**TAKE MY POLL ON MY PAGE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch, sorry my mistake, _we_ sat on the couch watching the white NO SIGNAL text move around the glaring blue screen. Yup the cable was out, its offical, my life _sucks._ Perfectly parallel to each other no one dared move or look at the other person. It was me who made one of the most riskiest decicion in my enire life as I sat in place and popped the word "So…"

"So…" he replyed and toke a deep breathe after. "Want some food?"

"No thanks I really don't feel like cooking dinner right now." As I said this I felt more relaxed so I leaned back on the couch and crossed my legs.

"Well I could make us something to eat." He sounded a little rushed but maybe it was just me.

"You can cook?" I was seriously doubting him right now but he is a spy, with that anything could happen. Heck this guy could know how to feel and it would be a shock to anyone!

"A little, enough to know how o make a simple dinner. I'll make something easy but delisous, casual but fancy."

"OK then, go right ahead. I'll just wait until your done in my room." Up stairs was like a prision. And I'm not really exaggerated. I was informed that this safe house youed to be a place for run away prisoners. So if they ever got caught the ower of the joint could simply say it was a jail until there was room in the big jail. So it had to look,, just like a jail. Then once they got caught the government gave it away to a homeless family in need and gave them some pick up money. The family only got to rehab the family room before they all died and no one went into this place again, well before us. And that's why I felt like spray painting the wall with curse words whenever I entered my "cell".

As I was in the middle of a reading a part in seventeen magazine called "Is it awkward?" (yes I read it because of what happened on the couch) when I heard a blazing buzz shoot out and a very manly, almost sexy, scream. My feet carried my down all the way to the kitchen in a sprint. That's were I saw a jungle of orange flames. My heart was thrown into panic and I suddenly forgot wha to do about a fire. Uhhhh….? Oh yeah! Fireextinguisher! I racked the kitchen all over for one and it was no where to be found. The fire was getting bigger and bigger so I grabbed an oversized pan and covered the fire therefore taking away the oxegene. Where was Zach? Well he had "stopped dropped and rolled" right after his shirt caught on fire. There goes our _casual yet fancy_ dinner.

**PROS AND CONS ABOUT HAVING A FIRE IN A FORMER PRISON ESCAPE**

**A LIST BY CAMMIE MORGAN**

**PRO: BROUGH SOME EXCITEMENT TO MY RUN AWAY LIFE**

**CON: THE WALL LOOKED FUNNY AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT STARE AT IT**

**PRO: ZACH'S SHIRT HAD BURNT OFF HIM IN THE FIRE SO I SAW HIM SHIRTLESS WHILE WE FIXED THE KITCHEN**

**CON: FIRE LEADS TO BURNT FOOD LEADS TO HUNGRY CAMMIE**

**PRO/CON (STILL CAN'T DECIDE): ZACH WAS BURNT, SO I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF HIM.**

"Hold still will ya!" I was trying to put the cream on Zach's abs but he kept on moving making it 10x as difficult as it should have been. Plus he seemed like a six year old. After playing nurse and patient (no we did not actually play pretend) it was time for us to eat. Because of the fire we had to go to plan B. I sat on one side of the cold steel table and Zach sat on the other. We ate in scilence until, "This is some good cereal" Zach said not even looking up from his bowl of Captian Crunch.

"Yup" I said, "Sure is. It's very, _casual yet fancy"_ And I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think I heard Zach give a slight chuckle. This may have been the first time he's lightened up this whole trip.


End file.
